Dengeki Daisy
by ValentineHart
Summary: Dengeki Daisy, Rated T just in case.-Rukia sends emails to her beloved DAISY, but little does she know that her beloved DAISY is actually her slave-driver 'master', Kurosaki. The secrets of Kurosaki slowly leak out, will she be able to trust him after she finds out his sin? Will Rukia's heart be stolen by another guy? Will Ichigo be in so much greif that he'll lose everything?
1. Suspicious Guy (Part I)

_I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. I promised my big brother that he had nothing to fear, but in the end he was the one to comfort me when the time came. To this day I remember his exact words that he told me on that frightful rainy day. _

**Chapter One **

_Dear 'DAISY', this is Rukia. Thank you for always worrying about me. I'm fine. I'm doing okay. I don't have any troubles or hardships. I'm having fun. _

The student council president had ordered her followers to beat on my best friend, Renji. Even though I knew he was strong enough to protect himself, I knew right away that he wouldn't stand up for himself. I worried a lot about my friend so I knew that I must stand tall and make a difference.

"You're the one at fault, Kuchiki-San. Don't oppose our student council, you beggar!" replied the fearless student council president. "You know that you need to have permission from the student council to use the library, right? I'm not going to forgive his willfulness just because the control system is faulty." She crossed her arms on her chest and soon we were surrounded.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. It's because they found out that I borrowed a book…" Renji muttered under his breath so that only I could hear, but I kept my back straight.

"Its fine, Renji"

"This is why I hate poor people…" as I let her voice trail off in stubborn talk, I turned the water up on the water hose, and picked up the nose of the hose and aimed it at her, then attacked. Her scream of sudden surprise of my actions almost make me grunt.

"I'm so tired of hearing 'Poor people'. Please use a more tasteful insult."

"How dare you do that to the president!" exclaimed one of her followers, as two of them rushed from either ends to attack me. This, I wasn't prepared for.

But just as I was ready to fly kick one of them, a tennis ball hit the one who I believe to the vice-president. I just looked at his expression with a touch of amusement.

"Wh…Who is it? Where…" he jumbled his words, seeming to get the words out, but too scared to actually do so accordingly.

"Ne…never mind, we're going!" said the president, still recovering from the spray of water. "We're not going to let you get away with this! Remember that!" she and her posy were soon gone after turning the corner of the building. Both Renji and I watched after them.

"Rukia, are you okay? I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine. How about you, Renji? Those balls…" I looked down at the balls that hit the vice-president, though I only saw only one of them get thrown. I didn't realize that Renji had the courage to actually get involved with such actions.

"No, it wasn't me" he turned to look out the gate to see if the person who saved both our butts was still around. "Somebody must've thrown them from the grounds. But there is no one there. I wonder who it was"

A huge smile went on my face and I started to act like I was going to pitch the ball. "I don't know who it was, but that sure saved us! I'm gonna return the ball to the grounds!"

Out of excitement I pitched the ball so hard, that it hit Renji, but it bounced off his face, and crashed into the window. I looked in shock, to the irony of how things played out.

"You have no control over your strong arm…" Renji said, trying to reason with my actions.

"You should've said so sooner!" I said, freaking out.

"You should know it yourself! What are we going to do if they us pay for it?" Renji acted as though he was the one who broke the window, which made me feel a little calmer. "Let's run before someone finds out!"

"Eh, no, that's…" I tried to explain that that was wrong.

"We don't have money to pay for this, right?!"

So with that line, we ran.

_I don't have any troubles or hardships. I'm fine and I'm having fun. So don't worry about me, DAISY. _

"Rukia, Renji! The student council bullied you again?" asked Momo. She looked so cute and innocent as she said those words. As though we were completely innocent ourselves.

"Your faces are pale. Were they that cruel?" asked Tatsuki.

"No, it wasn't that big a deal. The window glass…" Renji quickly covered my mouth, and went on defensive mode.

"Y-Yes! Rukia covered me and water hit her."

"Those student council guys really piss me off" growled Tatsuki.

"Just because they're rich, it doesn't make them better" Keigo said in response to Tatsuki's comment. "They're privatizing the school's equipment system. They don't issue ID cards to students they don't like. Part-time jobs are forbidden. Club activities are going to be stopped one by one."

"More than anything else, I can't forgive them for antagonizing you guys. They should stop saying 'scholarship students' and 'poor people'!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Haha, but it's true that we're poor…" I started feeling very uneasy with the topic of finances.

"What's wrong, Rukia?! It's not like you to say such submissive things!" yelled Keigo.

"That's right! Hang in there, leader!" followed by Kira.

I chuckled slightly and got into my acting mode. "It's hopeless…my heart's already withered. That's right…! I don't care about being hated" I let a cool smooth smile go across my face. But then my attitude quickly changed from non-caring to hard and loud. "Even if we wear rags! Even if we're homely and unpopular; Our hearts bloom strong and beautiful like flowers. That's what we are!" We put up two peaces signs up to our foreheads and then slanted them to a 30 degree angle.

I kept going on, but on the corner of my hearing distance I head Tatsuki and Renji talking.

"..I wonder how Rukia can be so foolish when she's so smart…" Tatsuki said, watching us.

"Her grades are always at the top…" Renji said a bit sadly.

I heard the slightest noise, and Tatsuki picked up my phone. "Rukia, your phone's ringing." I took the device from her hands and opened my flip phone. "What, you look so happy. Your boyfriend?"

I couldn't stop my normal red cheeks as I read his message.

"N-no. That's not it"

_From: DAISY. _

_Thanks for the email. You seem well. But I wonder if you really have no troubles. I know that you're in a difficult situation. Don't over-exert yourself. I'll always be watching over you._

"Eh? A 'Hacker'?" I asked Tatsuki as we walked down the hallway to our next class.

"Everyone's talking about it. The library system breakdown was actually the work of a hacker. Those who know say hat he's quite adept." She explained.

"Did he invade from the outside and break the system? If so, then he's not called a hacker but rather a cracker" I looked at her and the same time she looked at me. She held this very blank expression on her face.

"You're knowledgeable about computers?" she asked.

I smiled softly and said "Nope, not at all. Buy my brother had always been interested in these things…" I was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ah, just in time!" a man with glasses and long straight hazel hair came running up from behind us.

"Arai-Sensei?"

"Could you tell the class that the lecture on data processing has been cancelled? The server in the computer room is down." His expression was so kind and warm that no one could say no to it.

"Sensei, could it be the hacker's fault?" whispered Tatsuki, and then Sensei's expression changed quickly. I wanted to laugh but I thought better of it.

"Uh…you know about it? News travels fast" he put a finger up to his lips and continued "Just between you and me; the control system is almost completely annihilated. Because of that, the student council is enraged"

And on cue here came the always energetically student body president enraged. She talked as though had been listening the entire time not to mention her response was almost familiar towards sensei.

"Sensei, what are you doing?! Hurry up and fix it!"

"Oh, that's right. Arai-Sensei is the advisor of the student council…" I said.

"That's right. Because he's a computer major, he's being worked to the bone. I pity him" Tatsuki replied and we started walking again. "But really, that student council! There's no mistaking it. Hacker-sama is on the side of justice." She turned her attention to the class room. "Oh? Our class sure is quiet."

"You're right. That's weird…" I entered the class room with such high spirits. "What's wrong, everyone? Listen! This afternoon's lecture has been cancelled…"

I was suddenly stopped by a man who was sitting quietly on a desk. His eyes were hidden under the shadow of the cap he wore, and his orange hair leaked through the sides of his cap. Was he a janitor?

Renji looked very scared to the point that he couldn't speak a word.

"..Is there something?" not even I could get my sentence out right. I thought I said the first half but I guess I was in too much shock at our surprised visitor. "What in the world is someone in work clothes…" again my voice failed me.

He wasn't a teacher, nor is he a student. Who was he? I don't recall seeing him around.

"The one who broke the window at the garden yesterday…who was it?" his voice was very harsh and cold.

"E-Excuse me. It was me" I raised my hand, not even thinking about trying to get out of my crime.

"Rukia…" said Keigo, unsure what else to say.

"Rukia, why?" asked one of my fellow classmates.

"Everyone, thanks for covering up for me. You're really good people. But it's okay. I'll tell the truth" I went onto my knees and bowed. I spoke directly to the man. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm sorry for breaking the window! I'm poor so I don't have money to pay for it. I'm really sorry!"

The man's head was turned towards me, but I still couldn't see his eyes.

"You're an honest girl…" he started. "And you don't have money? Poor thing. I guess there's nothing we can do about it-" he raised his head to show his half-psycho eyes. He had a huge great grin upon his face. "-is that what you thought I'd say? People are not that nice in the real world, STUPID. If you don't have money then pay with your body!"

What in the world is up with this orange haired dude? Before I knew it he had picked me over his shoulder and said "That's how it is."

"Who are you?! Are you a spy for the student council?!" cried Tatsuki, not even attempting to help me.

"I have nothing to do with neither the teachers nor the student council. I'm just a normal "School Janitor"" his eyes were narrow but kind of soft like he was trying to make his statement sound fake.

"To you, kind friends! I have no regrets! I just want to say that Kuchiki Rukia's heart remained pure and beautiful until the end. Please…please pass that on to the others!" I cried out as we left the room, tears rushing down my cheeks, but a bit of over dramatized speech.

Do school janitors usually do these kinds of things? They don't!


	2. Suspicious Guy (Part II)

_**I usually don't post comments in my story, but incase you didn't know, I added a bit to the last chapter. I decided to make it longer and split chapter one in half, so if you haven't finished reading please go back and finish that way you don't get lost in this second half. Thank you. Xoxo**_

_I wonder what you would say, brother, if you knew the type of person I had become. I wonder if you would have been proud of me, or sad that I am managing without you…but the truth is… I'm not. _

**Chapter One ½ **

A couple of birds flew up into the afternoon sky. I watched as they did so while sweeping the roof. At first I was prepared for the worst of the worst but now I really understand the situation. He wanted me to do hard labor for paying off the window.

"Ah, I see. So this is what he meant by paying with your body. Well this is usually the case…" I said to myself. My eyes glanced over at the janitor who was smoking. "…Wait, I shouldn't agree to this! This is your job, right?" I turned my whole body to face him. "What does this have to do with compensation!? Why are you skipping work?!"

He gave me a stupid glance. "Are you in a position to complain? Shut up, servant." He went back to working on his computer. "I'm busy with different things too."

That's when I noticed a laptop. Ooh, so a school janitor does this kind of work as well...wait what's that noise? I looked at the actually screen and he was playing Akahage. A Japanese domino game. He was skipping work! I got my broom ready to smack him with it! I mean seriously, who skips work and lets a poor high school girl do all the hard physical labors!

"If you're done there, pull the weeds out from the flowerbeds."

Oh, how much I wanted to hit so hard with the broom! He turned his head towards my directions and our eyes locked. He held a type of look that seemed almost gentle, but at the same time rough as though he had been through hell.

"Oh, and my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He grinned. "Call me Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-sama, or Master."

I angrily did as I was told, because who was I to tell the person who wasn't forcing payments down my throat? But damn it! To think that I have to serve that kind of guy…on top of that, the student council is pestering me.

I had begun to secretly text Daisy but something came over me and I began to clear it. I wasn't positive to as why I didn't complain to him about Kurosaki, but I thought better of it. Suddenly I heard loud screaming coming from around the corner.

"Stop doing this already! Do you know what's going to happen if you don't?!"

The sudden outburst frightened me without belief. I looked to see Arai-Sensei and the student council president, Soi Fon. It looked as though he was yelling at her. I could see her tears very clearly before she hid her face in her hands. Was this a forbidden love between a teacher and a student?

"You can stop working for the day. I'll see you tomorrow" Kurosaki said, coming up from behind me, making me lose focus on their conversation.

He looked down at the work I had done and a stupid expression appeared on his face. I call it the Kurosaki look. It was like a look of annoyance and shock all put together.

"What the-pull out all that dirty grass. They're weeds right?" his expression changed to his usual I-Don't-Give-A-Damn look.

"They're not weeds! They're Blue Daisy Seedlings. They're withered, though. They'll bloom into beautiful blue-violet flowers. You didn't know?" I felt theoretical sparkles surround me as I said such beautiful words. He kept the same expression. "It's my favorite flower. It's the same name as someone who's important to me. "Daisy"" I couldn't help the very familiar blush that appeared on my cheeks every time I thought about Daisy. "He's always watching over me from the shadows. And he cheers me on with encouraging words. He comes to my rescue when I'm in trouble, no matter what."

"What is that…is it someone from your imagination?" he said, not amused.

"No." I felt myself get annoyed. "He could be one of my brother's friends, who died a year ago…I've never met him, and I don't know what he does…" I took off the work coat as I explained everything to him. "At least, I'm sure that he's not a hoodlum like some school janitor somewhere! See ya, Kurosaki. Keep off of me until tomorrow!" I threw it the ground and made a run for it.

That's right. I'm not going to get depressed over something like this. I have Daisy.

_This is Rukia. Right now, I've been invited to maintain the flowerbeds. I actually love flowers so it's very enjoyable. It's so ladylike, don't you think? I found some daisy seedlings. When the flowers bloom, I'll send you the pictures. Thanks always. _

In place of my brother who passed away, the kind Daisy has always supported me. You cheer me up. I'm not going to get depressed over something like this. Everyday I work really hard to pay off for the damaged window.

I walked to my locker and saw something that kind of got me mad. Someone had totally trashed my bento.

"Hey, who did this?! Who did this to Rukia's bento?!" Tatsuki yelled from behind me. Everyone looked at our direction, clearly concerned. "Is it one of the student council's underlings? They're the worst!" she growled.

"Don't worry about it" I said, not wanting to make a big deal about it.

After reassuring that Tatsuki that nothing was wrong I entered the classroom only to get a bucket of water splashed over my head, soaking my uniform. You think this will bring me down?

I quickly cleaned up and continued my day. My "Favorite" part of my day would be helping Kurosaki after school. Today he had asked me to sort the trash. I did so quickly, making sure that my still drying uniform didn't absorb the smell.

"Kurosaki! I've finished sorting the trash!"

My cell phone began to ring and my heart sped up. An email from Daisy! I a small smile went on my face.

"Oh my, it's the beggar girl" said a voice. I didn't get enough time to read my email. "What is that in your hand? We didn't give you permission for a cell phone, right? This is inexcusable. I shall confiscate this. While I'm at it, let me check what's in here" The Vice-President…

I suddenly freaked out to realize that some stranger will be ready Daisy's message that was meant for me.

"You liar! You never said that cell phones were part of the license system!"

The vice-president smirked as he went through my phone.  
"Oh, there's a new email." He chuckled slightly.

"Hey! Don't read it!" He just kept going on as though my words were meaningless. "That phone is really important!" I could feel the tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"You guys." A voice said from behind us. Both of the student council members that restrained me both held a terrified look on their faces. "What are you doing with my servant?" Ichigo placed a broom on one of their cheeks.

And as people who cherished their lives, they ran off.

"Kurosaki…" I turned my attention to the vice-president. "Please, can I have my phone back?"

"Well return it. Four-eyes, I'm sure you get it, right?" if I didn't know better I would have thought that he was trembling while reading my email.

He made a few more clicks then gave the cell phone to Ichigo and ran off quickly surly frightened. Ichigo handed me my cell phone and I embraced it.

"Were they bullying you?"

I looked at him and lied through my teeth.

"Nope!"

I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm and his face was turned to the side to hide his expression.

"Look, if you are having any problems you can come to me, alright?"

I looked at him and smiled.

_Dear Rukia, I look forward to your pictures. And I know about the bullying. I wish that I can be there physically but for now can you just deal with my words? FROM DAISY. _


End file.
